


September 2011 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 2011 FicBits

He was definitely going to feel this in the morning. Sometimes Ollie wondered just what he was thinking when he stepped into the ring with his lover. She was a multiple black-belt holder, especially gifted in Judo, while he was… a brawler. Still, he could not help himself when it came to her offers of a 'work-out'.

Maybe it was the fire in her eyes every time she stepped forward, all skill and passion. Maybe it was the knowledge she'd take care of him later.

He had to keep going, no matter that she always stomped him flat.

* * *

There was normally never anything _good_ about running into Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, by chance. Dinah had learned this a number of times, even if they had managed, on occasion, to make an effective team. Today was not going to be one of those times.

What the ever-loving blazes of all the curses Dinah had ever lived under was Catwoman doing in Rio, just when Dinah was baiting a major cartel boss into the right place for a long talk at the end of a sharp sword? Selina, who knew her face well enough to spot it despite the color of her hair was supposed to be in Gotham, snogging Bruce, or hell, even her uncle Ted right now for all of Dinah's care!

"Well, well, well, is there a little birdie singing in Portuguese these days?" Selina purred as she smiled oh-so-coyly.

Dinah started to open her mouth, but then the very reason she was annoyed decided to be oh so helpful and actually reveal his presence instead of letting her handle it.

"A little tidbit that a certain kitty would do well to forget, I think," Slade rumbled in his deepest, yet not necessarily threatening, voice from behind her.

Selina looked from one to the other, noting the matching 'discreet' costuming, and quirked her lips in pure mischief.

"Kitty, one word of this to Wildcat, and I will definitely let B have those pictures of you and the littlest bird, hear me?" Dinah got in as her own threat before pushing on to go after her target.

She did not like that Slade followed on a chuckle, or that Selina seemed to find it hilarious enough to laugh out loud.

* * *

She made sure he heard the whip, a deliberate crack to let him know she intended him to catch it. When he did, she still managed to pull just right against his momentum to pull him back to face her.

"I know what kind of man you are, and what follows that kind of man," Selina said, her laughter gone for a serious look. "Hurt her, and there will be no stopping my own brand of vengeance."

"Why?" he asked, curious rather than angry.

"We Gotham Girls stick together." She smirked. "Plus, Wild Cat would insist on me helping him."


End file.
